


Jeremy, why are you naked?

by OhMyGawdLookAtHer



Series: Actual Boyf Riends AU [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine and Jeremy are bros, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Requested, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGawdLookAtHer/pseuds/OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: To be fair, maybe they shouldn’t have been messing around in the first place.They both knew Christine was coming over to help Jeremy run through his lines. They had organised these ‘meetings’ months ago when Jeremy started getting serious about drama; Christine would come round his house every Thursday, dead-on 4:30, and together they would zoom through their lines. And, to be even fairer, Michael often visited and helped out where he could. So, it wasn’t exactly their fault, Christine had said she didn’t mind Michael being around while they practised.Maybe this was kind of their fault?Requested by anon:"i have a possible prompt for a boyf friends fic? Christine: jeremy why are you naked? Jeremy: I'm uh out of clothes Christine: no silly! You've got a full closet. See, there's shirts pants, hi Michael, socks"





	Jeremy, why are you naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Send a request: [HERE!](http://mackdaddygame.tumblr.com)

To be fair, maybe they shouldn’t have been messing around in the first place.

They both knew Christine was coming over to help Jeremy run through his lines. They had organised these ‘meetings’ months ago when Jeremy started getting serious about drama; Christine would come round his house every Thursday, dead-on 4:30, and together they would zoom through their lines. And, to be even fairer, Michael often visited and helped out where he could. So, it wasn’t exactly their fault, Christine had said she didn’t mind Michael being around while they practised.

Maybe this was kind of their fault?

_Michael flopped backwards; gravity grasped hold of the boy and dragged him down, landing on Jeremy’s bed. The Pac-Man covered pillow bounced off the bed and onto the floor, Michael didn’t even spare it a glance, immediately going back to complaining._

_“Jeer,” Michael groaned, hand dramatically threw over his forehead, his other yanked the Peppa Pig Plushie, the one he had won at the arcade and had jokingly gifted to Jeremy, before flinging the child’s toy at his boyfriend._

_Jeremy squeaked and flailed his limbs, luckily hitting the plush away, watching with wide eyes as it smacked against the blue wall, he snapped his head round at Michael, eyes mockingly accusatory._

_“How dare you, you know how much Peppa means to me!” Jeremy laughingly hissed, walking up to his bed and plopping down next to Michael, softly smiling when Michael slightly bounced on the bed. Jeremy slowly began to thread his hands through his boyfriend’s dark hair, making soft, mocking cooing noises._

_Michael swatted at Jeremy, turning around and pressing his face into the mattress, mumbling insults that were thankfully muffled._

_“Hey, I know you just want me today but I’m going to be busy,” Jeremy sighed, his hand returning to Michael’s hair. “But I’ll be totally free after 6, and you can have me for the rest of Friday.”_

_Michael groaned and smothered his face further into the cheap mattress, fingers grasping at the loose seams, twiddling around the fabric. Jeremy pouted from the lack of acknowledgement from his boyfriend, then, the_ pout _slyly switched into a_ grin _._

_“Michael,” Jeremy whispered so that Michael would have no choice but to listen to him, “How about, we can do whatever you want until Christine gets here.” Michael notably perked up, he craned his face to the side, looking at Jeremy with a glint of mischief._

_Jeremy laughed nervously._

And here they were, scrambling for clothes and/or anything to cover themselves in.

Michael grasped, already having lost his glasses, grasped at the floor for a blurred image of black joggers, and practically hopped into them, the trousers got twisted around his left foot and sent the blind boy flying towards the floor, yelping in pain.

“Michael!” Jeremy’s head snapped towards him, “Are you okay?” Michael mumbled a yes.

 So, Jeremy quickly scanned his bedroom, his covers wrapped around his waist as he shuffled around the room.

“Michael,” Jeremy hissed, “Where are my briefs?”

Michael shrugged, already busy with untangling the joggers from his foot, cheering when he saw the blotchy fade of his foot poke through the hole.

Jeremy panicked, hearing his dad welcoming Christine into the house, God, he hoped that his dad was at least wearing trousers.

“Quick, go into my closet and throw me some underwear!” Jeremy urged, scrambling to spray the room free of the unmistakable scent of teenaged fooling around.

Michael nodded, stumbling towards the closet door, hands outstretched for safety reasons. He pressed his hands against the door and slid them down until he could feel the golden knob, well he already knew it was golden, all the colours basically blended together into one big clusterfuck blob of colours. He pulled the door open, hands automatically reaching for the hangers, grabbing a distinctly bold, blue shirt before throwing it behind his head, hoping Jeremy would catch it or at least see it. Then he scrambled for the shelf that towered over the hangers, grasping at socks, more socks, more socks, even more socks. Michael let out an exasperated groan, getting onto his tiptoes, trying to reach further into the shelf, deciding to use the cupboard full of jeans to boost himself up slightly. Michael’s hands slid across the shelf, finally finding something that might be underwear, it was a bright pink colour. Michael reached for it.

“Jeremy, Michael?” Christine’s voice cut through the panicked filled room, the knocking on the door snapped Jeremy back to life.

“AAAAAAH, ONE SECOND!” Jeremy screamed, shuffling harder towards the closet, seeing Michael reach for a pair. “Michael, quick, Christine can’t see me like this, she’s a girl!” Jeremy squeaked; face already flushed deep red.

Michael nodded, grasping the pair of briefs.

“Alright, I’m coming dow-“

The handle to Jeremy’s door squealed as it was pushed down. Jeremy freaked and tried to snatch the briefs from Michael, who at this point was still shirtless with scratches along his forearm and back, he accidentally pushed him deep into the closet.

‘Oh shit!’ Jeremy panicked, ‘Is he okay?’

“Sorry!” Jeremy cried, “Just stay there!”

Jeremy then slammed the door shut

“Boys?” She paused,” Is everything alright?” Christine asked, slowly stepping into the room, worry clear on her face.  “I heard shouting and-“Christine looked at Jeremy, her mouth remained half open, her worry turned into confusion.

“Um, hi Christine?”  Jeremy sheepishly smiled, his stomach knotted in dread.

Christine didn’t say anything just stared at Jeremy in confusion, he seemed to be naked, his collar bones on display and no sleeves were apparent, she could somewhat see his left nipple, it was mainly hidden by the thick duvet he had wrapped around his chest, as if he were a girl who had just got out of the shower and wanted to preserve their ‘dignity’.

“So, um, s-should we get star-“Jeremy began to speak but was cut off by Christine when she began burning holes into his general crotch area. “O-oh, er.”

“Are you naked?” She asked, head tilted in confusion.

Jeremy felt heat rush into his face, feeling flushed and embarrassed. “Yes?”

Christine let out a soft oh, and there they stood, both staring at each other.

“Jeremy, why are you naked?” 

Jeremy looked anywhere but at Christine, eyes flickering from his feet to the white stain on the blue duvet he was wearing, ‘Oh, shit.’

Jeremy’s eye glanced at Christine, “Well, um, I- we,” He stuttered, fingers grasping at the blanket. “I-uh- I’m out of clothes?”

Christine laughed and quickly over to Jeremy’s closet, “There’s got to be something, Brooke and I took you shopping on Tuesday.”

She opened the doors, skimming through the closet; Jeremy held his breath while directly looking at a very amused Michael.

“You've got a full closet.” Christine softly reprimanded, glancing back at Jeremy before gazing trough the closet again. “See, there's shirts, pants, hi Michael, socks.”

Christene picked up the pair of pink briefs and walked over to Jeremy, holding them out to him.

“Just go put these on and-“Her sugar-sweet face turned sour, her eyes suddenly seeming more sullen, this was the face of a traumatised child. “M-Michael,” She whispered, and Jeremy found himself filled with guilt. “Michael, he’s- he’s in your closet.”

Silence.

More silence.

Suddenly, Christine burst into a fit of giggles, snorting and gasping for air as she bent in half, laughing out loud. Jeremy was scared, looking at Michael for help only to find his very unhelpful boyfriend laughing as well.

“Fuck it.” Jeremy laughed as well.

Leaving all three teenagers giggling and chuckling in a sweaty, sex-filled room.

Needless to say, Christine left early that night, jokingly telling the boys to use protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to comment and tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> Send requests: [HERE!](http://mackdaddygame.tumblr.com)


End file.
